1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to small bouquets which include either corsages or floral wristlets, and more particularly to a product and method for making a base that is then used to make either a pin-on corsage or a wristlet.
Corsages and floral wristlets (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cwristlet(s)xe2x80x9d are well known types of small floral bouquets that are either pinned onto a garment (i.e., in the case of a corsage) or are secured around a wrist of wearer with a band (i.e., in the case of a wristlet).
Corsages and wristlets are made primarily by florists. They are typically worn at gala events, parties, balls and the like. Currently, the trend is toward the increasing use of wristlets in favor of corsages. Approximately ninety percent of the floral arrangements that are worn at high school proms, for example, include wristlets worn by ladies.
It is perceived as a sign of respect and consideration, possibly even affection, for a gentleman to provide either a corsage or a wristlet to a lady prior to attending such types of events.
Both types of floral arrangements are similar in structure, however the wristlet includes a band that is passed around the wrist and it secured in place near the hand whereas the corsage does not include the band but it is instead pinned to the garment usually somewhere on the upper torso.
While both corsages and wristlets are well-liked devices, there are several problems associated with their manufacture.
First, it is time consuming for a florist to make either product. Typically, the stems of many flowers are presently cut so as to include a small portion of the stem with each bloom. A fine retaining wire is wrapped around the stem of each flower and is then secured to a specially designed base. One type of base includes a band for use as a wristlet and another type of base is adapted for pinning to the garment. A number of flowers are used, which means that many wires must be wrapped around many stems and then each flower (bloom) must in turn be secured to the base, typically by also wrapping and attaching a portion of the wire to each base.
This is a time-consuming process taking a skilled florist approximately 25 minutes to complete each wristlet. The time required adds considerably to the cost.
Furthermore, the wrapping of the wire around each stem is a repetitive motion that is potentially damaging and may lead to fatigue and possibly even to carpal tunnel syndrome
Also, it is generally regarded as too difficult for members of the general public to fabricate (i.e., to make) their own corsages or wristlets. Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive kit that individuals can purchase that would then allow them to cut flowers from their own flower beds or purchase them as desired, and then use the blooms to easily make their own corsages or wristlets.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a corsage and wristlet base and method that saves time and motion when used to make a corsage or a wristlet and which can be used by commercial florists as well as by individuals.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Corsages and the like are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,043 to Lindgren, Jul. 28, 1998;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,583 to Garcia, Jun. 9, 1992;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,394 to Standley, Jun. 25, 1985;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,677 to Higdon et al., Mar. 15, 1977;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,476 to Kise, Jul. 1, 1969;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,195 to Borthwick, Dec. 17, 1968,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,336 to Auge, Mar. 29, 1966;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,100 to Shoemaker, Jul. 28, 1964;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,819 to Kaber, Apr. 9, 1957;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,695 to James, Nov. 27, 1956;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,049 to Meldrum, Apr. 10, 1956;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,797 to Robbins, Apr. 22, 1952; and
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 409,522 to Satterfield et al., May 11, 1999.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a corsage and wristlet base and method that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a corsage and wristlet base and method that is easy to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a corsage and wristlet base and method that can be used to fabricate a corsage.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a corsage and wristlet base and method that can be used to fabricate a wristlet.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a corsage and wristlet base and method that saves time in the fabrication of a corsage.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a corsage and wristlet base and method that saves time in the fabrication of a wristlet.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide a corsage and wristlet base and method that eliminates the need for repetitive wrapping of a length of wire around the stem of a flower.
A first continuing object of the invention is to provide a corsage and wristlet base and method that can be used by florists to make either corsages or wristlets.
A second continuing object of the invention is to provide a corsage and wristlet base and method that can be sold to individuals, including hobbyists as well as the general public, to make either corsages or wristlets.
A third continuing object of the invention is to provide a corsage and wristlet base and method that is adapted to seal the end of each bloom.
A fourth continuing object of the invention is to provide a corsage and wristlet base and method that is adapted to prolong the useful life of either a corsage or a wristlet.
Briefly, a corsage and wristlet base and method that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a base member that preferably includes an ornamental appearance and is smooth, upon which a length of ribbon is placed and is attached to the base member. The ribbon serves as a securing band. A section of fabric netting is gathered and, if preferred, tied so as to keep it in a gathered state. The gathered fabric netting is placed on top of the base member and attached thereto. The gathered fabric netting is then trimmed to remove the creases and folds and give it a smooth contour that preferably resembles one-half of a three-dimensional oval, with the flat side thereof disposed on the base member. This concludes formation of the corsage and wristlet base. To subsequently use the corsage and wristlet base (i.e., a method to fabricate either a corsage or a wristlet), a plurality of flowers are used, the stem being removed from each so as to leave only the head of each flower including the bloom. The underside of the head of each flower is dipped into a glue and is then inserted into the fabric netting. The glue commingles with the fabric netting as it dries thereby securing the bloom to the fabric netting, sealing the end of the bloom, and thereby helping to prolong its appearance by retarding the drying thereof. This process is repeated until the fabric netting is filled with blooms and the result is either a corsage or a wristlet. The band is used to tie the resultant wristlet about the wrist of the wearer. If the finished product is to be used as a corsage, the band is trimmed on each end of the base member so as to remove any excess that protrudes therefrom. The base member is then pinned to the garment of the wearer.